Hidden in Plain Sight
by Water1Wolf
Summary: Two personalities live together in one body. But what happens when this sorceress comes to Camelot?
1. Hello

**Two personalities live together in one body. But what happens when this sorceress comes to Camelot? **

**Hey all! So, this is one of my 'unfinished' stories. No - don't leave yet! I just mean that I haven't written it all yet. If someone likes it (and posts a review saying so!), then I will continue writing the story, and you'll get the rest of it.**

* * *

><p>They were out hunting, and had come across quite a large, and scary looking, boar. Stupidly, there were only two of them, the prince and his servant, and to take on a beast of that size when only one could fight… I almost wanted to let them die for their stupidity.<p>

Almost.

Instead, I did what I had to. I levitated the spear beside me and fired it into the beast's heart as it was charging at the prince. He was lying on the floor, holding his spear up, but he didn't look like he would survive being trampled. I heard it squeal as it flew off to the side and lay dead against a trunk. Both of them looked around, shocked, like they were trying to pinpoint where the spear had come from. The prince jumped up and spoke out to me, "Who's there? Come out."

I quickly changed my form. I cast off the trousers and switched them for a dress, and shortened and lightened my hair. I felt my personality change as I switched forms. My mind, more emotional and more worried, tried to plan out the situation rather than jumping into it. I was suddenly nervous, and I froze behind the tree. I knew that Elise would cope well in this situation, but she was not the serving girl. Kara was. So that was the form in which I had to earn his respect.

"Come out. We won't harm you." I knew that he would, if he knew what I was, but I stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards him. He still had his spear up.

He immediately lowered it when he saw me. "Do you know who threw that spear?" He asked me. I almost chuckled.

"I did."

"You did?"

"Yes, sire."

"Well, you have a very good throw." I almost chuckled again at his refusal to say that I saved his life.

"It was a lucky shot." I lied.

"What brings you to Camelot?" he asked me. I was surprised that it had come to that so quickly.

"I'm searching for work, sire. But there don't seem to be that many people that could use a skilled servant." I sighed dramatically.

"Well, you can come back with us. Maybe you could teach Merlin a thing or two about how to do the job properly." He indicated with his head to his servant as he said it, so I knew that must be the one he was talking about.

"What about the boar?" I asked. It would be a waste to just leave it here.

He seemed surprised by my concern for it, "We'll send some guards out for it later." With that, he set off along a well-trodden path. Merlin looked back at me as he set off, "You coming?" I quickly started walking and tried to keep up with them.

Arthur walked ahead and me and Merlin talked a little. Most of the time, he asked me questions which I didn't answer, such as where I was from, because I'd been travelling since I could remember. Of course, I couldn't tell him that – so I just said that I didn't want to talk about it, and he left it at that. He was really easy to be with, and I found myself liking him. I also confirmed that the prince's name was Arthur, and learnt many other things about his life in Camelot. A lot of things seemed to happen there… it was like it was a magnet for danger. Elise would like that – the trouble _we_ caused was never enough for her.

The path suddenly opened up in front of us, and I was left with the view of the castle of Camelot. I had to admit, it was breathtaking. The towers raised above us, like they were reaching for the sky. And amazing coloured windows… it was like the castle was sparkling in the evening light.

"It has that effect on you." I turned my head to the side to see Merlin smiling at me, and I smiled back. I looked up at the castle again and started walking. He followed.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name."

"Kara." He nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No." I raised an eyebrow. "I just had a bad experience with someone who called herself Kara, that's all. I'm over it now." He said determinedly, and smiled at me again, and this time it reached his eyes.

He spoke again, "do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" The question surprised me, but he was a really thoughtful boy, so I guess it shouldn't have. Not that I'd ever been asked before – or ever had the need of anywhere to stay. I shook my head.

"Do you want to come with me? I mean, I'm sure Gaius won't mind, and I know you'd be in with boys, but you could have-" he was getting all stuttery because he didn't want to sound like he _liked_ me, but he wanted to be kind.

"That'd be great, Merlin." I smiled warmly at him again, "Thank you." He smiled back at me.

"Come on, slowcoaches!" Arthur yelled back at us, and I looked at Merlin with a challenging glace, then lifted my skirts and started running. He set off after me, and soon we were running in time. Just before we reached the gates, I inched ahead. He laughed as we pulled up.

"Honestly, you two, can you _try_ to look composed?"

I already felt like I was a part of them.

Arthur dismissed Merlin early so he could take me around, but in the end we just went straight back to his chambers – neither of us really wanted to go out in the cold, and the castle was a bit spooky as no-one was around.

"I should probably go in and ask Gaius if it's ok first…" He trailed off, and I realised that he was waiting for me to say something.

"Oh," I flicked my eyes up to his face and smiled, "sure, I'll be fine out here for a minute."


	2. Boo!

**Wow. So people are actually interested in this one over the other two posted at the same time. This amuses me, as this was actually the story that I'd forgotten about before I opened my 'Fanfiction' folder. Not to say I'm not interested in it as much as the other two. Anyway, on with the story.**

The first few days were uneventful. I stayed low, ran around on errands (Arthur wouldn't have me helping with the more physical tasks. He said it was because I was a girl, but he seemed just to like giving _Mer_lin (That's how he actually pronounced it, most of the time) bad things to do), and pretty much got to know people.

On the third night, I got serious. I locked the door to the bedroom and shifted form, leaping gracefully out of the window. I had hidden a magical message that would have come up on Uther's table at dinner, telling him that I would 'be arriving in the great hall at nightfall'. I didn't even mean it to rhyme when I wrote it, but, hey, added bonus!

Of course, I also had to excuse myself before Arthur came back from dinner, using the 'feeling ill' excuse, and he ended up just letting me off anyway. I'm sure he wouldn't have done it for Merlin… but I don't think I could have not given anything away had he came back saying, 'there is a _sor_cerer coming to the _cas_tleto_night_, _Mer_lin.'

As it was, I had snuck to the side windows of the great hall. Looking in, I saw that the King had gathered up most of his guards and knights, positioned with weapons at the ready, facing towards the door. I let out a small chuckle. It still amazed me how Uther had managed to keep his kingdom – any good sorcerer/ess would have easily been able to defeat practically all of them with one spell.

Arthur stood to one side of him, with Merlin behind, and Gaius on the other side. They all looked serious (and slightly worried), but Merlin's expression was the strangest. He seemed, I don't know, resolved. As if he knew something he could do that had dangerous consequences, and yet he was willing to do it.

Silently, I whispered a quiet spell that allowed me to pass through the thin glass on the windows. Sometimes, being half- whatever I was, was brilliant, especially with the heightened magic it gave me. I tip-toed behind Uther, and reached up to whisper in his ear. It seemed no-one had seen me.

"Boo."

He leapt into the air and spun to face me. "GUARDS!" He shrieked. I laughed, and that alone made the guards pause. It was quite comical – if someone thought you could outsmart or overpower them, they often wouldn't try.

"Oh, Uther, I'd heard tales of you, but you are hil_ar_ious. So many guards, and all of them could be overpowered by a sorcerer. But then again, most people could, so that shouldn't be taken offensively."

He shouted again, "Guards!" And they began running towards me. I sighed, and murmered some words. They slowed down, and froze in position.

"And the same to anyone else who attacks me. I do not like fighting."

"But it is your kind that cause it!" Arthur had spoken up.

"Why, Arthur, you are sadly mistaken. I am a pacifist, as are many of my kind. Only idiots or those who are power-hungry desire violence.

"Anyway, that is not why I am here." I turned back to Uther. "I wish to pose you a challenge."

He interrupted me, "I do not deal with _sorcerers_" he spat.

"Well, that is a shame… would you not be tempted by many thousands of gold coins and a chance to disgrace a powerful sorcerer?"

He continued to glare at me, but stayed silent, allowing me to pose my challenge.

"I shall be staying within the city for thirty days. I shall not leave. Find me, and I will give you ten thousand gold coins. If you don't find me, I shall take one hundred gold coins from you. Also, I will not use any actively offensive or defensive magic. If you find me, you find me. What do you think, Uther?"

"Fine. But when we find you, you will be executed."

To be honest, I thought he would take a little more persuading.

"The bet is on, Uther." I unfroze the guards, and ran back to the window, passing through it magically. I climbed up the wall above the window, and looked down. Arthur was peering around, but he didn't look upwards. No-one ever did.

"She's gone."

I raced back to my (or Merlin's) room, and sat down in the corner. If Merlin or Gaius decided to come up, I would shift forms, but for now I decided to give Kara a rest, and stayed as Elise.

**Review pleeease so I can writey (or just suggest random plot ideas – I'm sure I could fit more in! I have an idea where I want this to go, but not many events that could fill in the space between now and then.)**


End file.
